


Hidden

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Crane muses about his relationship with his lover, Chip Morton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Undersea.  
A world of blues and greens  
And surprising, magnificent sights and creatures.  
But the most magnificent sight  
Is no undersea vista or creature from the depths.

The most magnificent sight by far  
Is my lover.  
My friend.  
Blue-eyed, golden-haired.  
The sight of him makes my heart pound and my pulse quicken,

But we hide our relationship  
Due to the chain of command.  
On duty, we behave impeccably  
So that no one would ever suspect  
Our true relationship.

But off duty, we allow our feelings  
Free rein.  
Nights spent in each other’s arms.  
Days spent playing in bed.  
Loving, cherishing.

He sees me now, watching him, and he smiles slightly,  
So no one watching us would guess  
The needs and feelings behind his blue eyes.  
But I know.  
And that’s enough for both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings #9 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor.


End file.
